


20991214

by mushmush10509



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmush10509/pseuds/mushmush10509





	20991214

（1）20991214  
“为您播报早间新闻。。。于今日凌晨2点47分，地球上最后一个出生在20世纪的人类去世。。”  
“真是无聊的新闻。。”  
“妈妈，你把我的电子晶状体放到哪里去了？”  
今日 在第三行星臭氧层上空密集的卫星系统和粒子反射板们也照常苏醒，准备迎接愈发频繁的厄尔尼诺现象。  
“今天是7”日历上又划去了一天“今天尾号是7的车辆才能通过海底隧道和商场中层通道”  
“看来我们得提前五个小时出发了”  
“赶在傍晚火流星爆发之前，去博物馆看本世纪最后一株需要进行光合作用的藻类”  
“交通数据出来了，交流道1-2.1、3_7a、地铁A32571-c出口、转3vc线”  
“可以提前27秒到达”  
“太好了”

（2）生日快乐  
坐标北半球夏季的某座城市的某座公寓。  
电梯在91层打开，她匆匆忙忙走进家里，在进入玄关的瞬间室内自动打开并调整了灯光系统，各个房间的空气过滤系统开始进入静音模式，“欢迎你回家”从遍布房间角落的隐形音响响起这句话。  
关上门后享受从巨大落地窗外照射进来的下午3点的最后的余晖，今天的好天气令她心情舒畅。纵使工作一天足够辛苦，但是她从手提包里拎出一个包装严实又精致的小蛋糕。  
她兴奋甚至有些慌乱地立刻坐到椅子上，拆开蛋糕，这一刻仿佛整个世界都充满幸福感。  
“生日快乐”房间四处响起这句语音，随机开始播放生日音乐。  
“谢谢”她开心地说，小心翼翼地切开蛋糕，上面缀满了用蛋白粉以及掺杂各种人工合成激素做的，外表像水果的装饰，非常可爱。  
她打开电子设备，瞬间系统邮件像洪水一样疯狂地涌入进来。  
“生日快乐”“祝你生日快乐”“21岁生日快乐”附带的系统语音也争先恐后地播报着。  
“谢谢，谢谢”她将蛋糕一口一口塞进嘴里，满心欢喜。  
来自许多她注册的网站，购买在线物品的人工智能售后服务，工作地点的员工信息处理器以及许多已经完全没有印象的私人交际系统都在这一天自动向她发去祝福的信息。  
非常热闹。

（3）一生  
他对现世的一切都非常失望，不止是因为最近国家出台了各种不合理的野蛮政策，还因为他自身的某些原因，涉及到家庭和人际关系。因为价值观的不同他甚至有时和朋友产生争执，和家人产生矛盾。所有的一切都让他对未来毫无头绪，因为不管怎么思考哪条路，都指向充满瑕疵的结果，令人害怕的不理想不安定的未来，而最糟糕的是，他无力推动这一切往哪怕一点点好的方向发展，在世界和时间的巨大齿轮中自己是被碾死时也丝毫不会产生一点震颤的微小颗粒。  
但是他还没有完全放弃，起码在这种状况中也不得不苟延到底，他回想自己的过去，短短的二十几年中虽然也没做出什么了不起的成就，但至少每当他遇到困难他都努力地挺了过来，生病也好，亲人离世也好，考试落败也好。现在的他也在逐渐成长，尝试着去学习新东西，和更多人交流，虽然目前完全看不到努力的意义和用处，但他仍旧在坚持着做某些事，也不晓得该说是正能量还是说无可奈何，他也不想回答自己。  
在黑暗中摸索前行，他努力地感受和探索，迎接冰雹暴雨的锋面。

病床前，一个小女孩拉着母亲的手反复地问道：“妈妈，为什么哥哥还不醒来啊”  
母亲只是用双手捂住整个脸，无声地哭泣。

（4）生态观察  
地球上在最近发生了相当多大事，比方说这个国家在某个时间点大举入侵了另一个国家，由于战争的连锁效应导致环境的破坏，生态系统紊乱，人们流离失所，物种加速灭绝。最后各个国家不得不通过复杂的停战协议进行自救，但是留下的创伤还是持续了好多好多年。  
。。。。。。  
“现在你们观察到了一个历史进程和不断演变，这个小小的行星上展示了这个微观运动。”导师对它的学生们阐明，这个生态箱叫做宇宙，里面充满了各种不同质量体积的星体。其中有一些星体上是有生命体，有的则由于环境太严苛还没有产生可持续进化的稳定生命体，不过学校相信它们很快就可以克服难题创造出可以在严苛环境下生存的物种，虽然可能要在另一个生态箱里进行投放观察了，因为这个生态箱已经建立架构了自己的物理法则，破坏扰乱的话非常可惜。  
刚刚学生们进行观察的便是这个生态箱中一个极其微小的存在，来自某个极其微小的星云中非常微小的轨道行星，它在教室里巨大的全景显示屏里甚至没有一个像素大。  
导师让学生们在这节课上观察这颗行星上发生的生物演变和人文冲突，这是自这颗渺小的星球诞生第一个生命体以来的第三天，一些在相当晚期才从灵长类进化过来的新物种逐渐统治并且遍布这个星球的各个陆地表面。它们从生物构造上来说非常脆弱，但还是站在了食物链的顶层，并且他们有创造的能力以及控制发情期的本领，这一切都十分违反自然法则。虽然这不是生态箱里第一次出现这种情况，但是之前多次的实验都以最后星球资源耗尽，生命体灭绝告终，所以这次也非常值得观察地球最后的结果。

（5）私密的爱好  
她有一个十分私密的爱好，其实也不是什么不得了的事，就是一种比较与众不同的吃法而已。  
将新鲜的黄瓜切块后加入适量食盐拌匀，再淋上适量陈醋，然后就可以一边享用一边看肥皂剧了。  
因为她长这么大周围还完全没有一个人会这样吃，甚至大部分都不能接受太酸的食物，然而对她来说却像是毒品一样令人着迷，虽然酸度太大对胃壁并不好，但是一段时间不吃的话还是急得慌。这种奇怪生僻的爱好让她不敢和其他人分享，怕被当作怪人看待，所以每次她都只是称合租房里只剩她一个人时才偷偷吃。  
今天她也称大家都出去时从当地的菜市场买了新鲜的小黄瓜制作这种简单的凉菜，因为是非常熟悉的过程，这让她的思绪忍不住开始飘向其他地方，然后它立刻就落在今天的工作上。  
那个一起工作了好一段时间的女同事，同时也是合租房间的其中一人，似乎总是奇怪地针对她。  
她不爽地想着，那个人看上去总是非常高冷，第一天和她打招呼的时候，她也不理不睬，可是面对上司的时候居然立刻展露出笑脸？还有一次，因为她本身是十分受不了这种尴尬人际状态的人，于是她主动对对方提出一起吃晚饭的邀请，虽然也只是客套，但是却没想到被板着脸拒绝了，理由虽然看上去很充分但就是令人生气。“没有空”对方这样回答。  
不可避免就想起一连串令人不爽的事情，她有些气鼓鼓的，端起做好的凉菜跑去客厅打开电视，才刚刚调到喜欢的台，这时门被突然地打开了，她来不及藏起自己的小秘密，就被那个她讨厌的同事给逮个正着。  
瞬间她的身体和思维完全僵住了，尴尬地说不出话来。  
同事默默地关门走近，看着桌上碗里的东西。。。  
“你也喜欢这样吃啊？”对方口中说出的，是自己完全意料之外的话。“我也喜欢凉拌黄瓜放半碗陈醋！”说着展露出亲和的笑容  
“啊？？。。嗯 嗯 。。没想到你也喜欢啊 ”  
“是啊，超喜欢，诶，你也喜欢看这个剧？”她看上去非常惊喜  
“是啊是啊，超喜欢！”  
“我喜欢XXX”  
“我也喜欢他！”

她在这个夏天这个奇怪的情景中结交了一段非常意想不到的友谊。


End file.
